A conventional disk player (a disk changer) includes a disk conveying unit that selectively conveys a plurality of trays, each of which accommodates one disk, to different height positions of a reproducing position, and a disk reproducing unit that reproduces a disk positioned at the reproducing position. The disk reproducing unit includes a clamper, a turn table (a disk table) that clamps a disk together with the clamper, a base that supports the turn table, and an ascending and descending unit that ascends and descends the base for moving the turn table between a plurality of height positions and a retracted position. The ascending and descending unit includes a circular cam member that is rotatable about its center and has an inner space and a motor that applies a driving force to the circular cam member. The base is disposed in the space including the center, and a projecting member projecting from the base engages with a cam groove formed on an internally curved face portion of the circular cam member (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
According to the disk player described in the Patent Document 1, a circular gear portion can sequentially move each of the trays to either one of a reproducing position where a disk is reproduced, a position at a front side from the reproducing position and at a back side of a door, namely, a standby position, and an eject position projected forwardly of the door. An upper tray and a lower tray are placed on an upper sub-tray and a lower sub-tray to be relatively movable in front and back directions, respectively, and first and second pinion gears rotated by a circular gear of the circular gear portion are caused to mesh with the upper sub-tray and the upper tray, and the lower sub-tray and the lower tray, so that the upper sub-tray and the lower sub-tray are moved in front and back directions according to rotation of the circular gear.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-100035